SAMMYS SECRET
by carlynn
Summary: Sam has a secret, will Dean find out.


I do not own any part of Supernatural, would love to. SAMMYS SECRET

The apocalypse had ended about 4 months ago and the brothers are still trying to get some rest time. Having a little rest time they have promised each other. They battled long and hard with both the forces of evil and so called good. Sam and Dean became to realise that good and evil has very little difference in the grand skeam of things. Dean had bought down Lucifer but not without Sams help.

They are now staying at a motel for the sixth night after a very easy hunt. From about 2 months ago it seemed the supernatural had become very quiet. Dean is getting a little edgy wanting to keep moving and fighting even if it is to be easier. Sam has been stuck on his laptop almost all day and night. Dean asked him what he is doing, Sam tells him, just doing some research but Dean knows he is up to something.

Sam realises that Dean is trying to find out what he is doing so he has really got it password protected. Dean is almost in a fit trying to get to Sams files when he is not looking, but can't get in so is more determined to find out what he is up to. Sam announces that he needs a few new clothes and would Dean like to come along and he would treat him to some too.

Dean laughs and says Sammy would that be the best brands, undies, socks and boots. Sam replies of course Dean nothing but the best for the the one and only most fantastic big brother in the world. Gonna rob a bank Sammy to treat me to what I finally deserve, and about time you realised it, as he stands there with his best sarcastic smirk.

No I want to buy a new laptop as well, so you can use this one. Wow, big spender you going use some new fake credit card Sammy I thought you didn't like doing that. But I'll definitely be in that. Just you remember to make sure you pay for it . Sam says Dean I'm going to pay for it with cash and by the way here's some spending money for you, handing Deans a wad of notes. Dude you must really have robbed a bank.

Dean I have a job ,it pays good money and I've saved up for some treats. Sam I hav'nt seen you going to work. Yes you have. I've practitly lived on the computer for ages when I have had time A job on the computer Sam doing what? Well Dean I don't have to tell you everything, do I, especially when I am going to let you shop for lots.

Sammy, you tell me right now what you have been up to. Well Dean I have a business online that pays well and we can now have a spend up and while we are at it we are going to a better motel. Better motel Sam this one not good enough for you says Dean. No just wouldn't mind a more comfortable bed and some room service for a change, thought you might like it. Business doing what Sam. We have to be carefull.

Carefull Dean don't you think I know that, the money can't be traced to me and it is perfectally legal. So before we go spend money Sam do tell? What if I don't want to asks Sam. Dean moves quickly and has Sam in a head lock in a flash. So tell Sam or your finished. Sam laughs and says Dean you and I both know I can get out of this easy and Sam twists and has Dean on the floor in seconds. My business is legal advice online.

Legal advise Sam how can you give that, you didn't finish the course. I did finish it Dean, online I have a lawyer, solicitor and barrister degree. WHAT screams Dean why didn't you tell me. Because it does't really mean anything and before you ask it is that I have no experience. And again it would take me all my life to go all the way, so I put the degrees up on the internet to start my own business to be able to get some work.

Sam why didn't you tell me. Why, it does not really matter, its not like I can really use them. I did it for myself to prove something to me, I guess. But I am not charging big fees so I am getting more clients. It's been spreading by word of mouth, so guess what, I can now keep you very well Dean,how would you like to be a very well kept man by your brother. After all you kept me for a long time.

Sammy, you sly dog and I can think of nothing better than being kept by my baby brother, after all its about time you started contrubiting. Dean lets go spend some money and get some nice digs as well. Dude you are so on Dean says as he and Sam do a big high five.

Hope you like this little story please let me know.


End file.
